Une histoire, trois points de vue
by nono-chan230
Summary: Il s'agit de la même histoire, qui, comme l'indique le titre, est vue de trois persos différents : Lily, James et un perso inconnu que l'on trouve rapidement...
1. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, si je devais résumer ma vie, je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire : ratée.

Je suis dans l'année de mes 18 ans et ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je déteste ma famille, je déteste ma meilleure amie et je me déteste moi.

Pourquoi je déteste tout ce beau petit monde ? Parce que c'est à cause d'eux que ma vie est ratée. Je suis surprotégée par mes parents et détestée par ma sœur. Mes parents voient en moi la huitième merveille du monde et je ne peux plus le supporter. Pour eux, j'ai toujours raison, je suis la voie de la sagesse, je suis la perfection quoi ! Et cela commence à me peser lourdement. En plus de ça, ma meilleure amie sort avec le garçon que je ne peux pas sentir. Pourquoi la détester alors me direz-vous ? Parce qu'il se trouve que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon.

Pendant près de quatre ans, il m'a courru après. Et moi, je refusais de sortir avec lui, je l'envoyais sur les roses. Mais il ne se lassait pas et revenait à la charge quelques jours plus tard. C'est le genre de garçon auquel très peu de filles peuvent résister. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru faire partie de ces filles. Je me suis trompée.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans le train. On était dans le même compartiment. On a beaucoup discuté et il m'a fait rire tout le long du trajet. Je pensais avoir trouvé un ami, mais je me suis de nouveau trompée. Arrivé à Poudlard, il a fait la connaissance de ses trois meilleurs amis et s'est mis à courir après tout ce qui bouge. Il n'arrête pas d'enfreindre le règlement et se contente du strict minimum en cours. Le pire, c'est qu'il est un des meilleurs élèves. Tout en lui m'énervais.

Un jour, il est revenu vers moi et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je lui ai répondu non. Je crois bien qu'il s'est pris la claque de sa vie. Je devais être la première à refuser. Mais il n'a pas arrêté et est revenu. Entre deux demandes, il sortait avec une autre fille. Un jour, cette autre fille a été ma meilleure amie.

Elle, je l'ai rencontrée le premier jour de classe. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et nous nous sommes très bien entendues. On partageait tout. Elle ne cessait pas de me charrier sur le fait que je n'arrêtais pas d'envoyer balader l'un des plus beau mec de l'école. Les années sont passées et nous nous entendions toujours aussi bien. Puis, un jour, vers la fin de notre sixième année, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle sortait avec lui. Je l'ai prévenue qu'elle se ferait jeter dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait : un peu de bon temps durant une nuit.

Mais cela fait bientôt sept mois qu'ils sont ensembles. C'est pour cela que je la déteste. Bien sur, elle s'imagine que je n'aime pas son petit ami. Aussi, elle évite autant qu'elle le peut de m'imposer sa présence. Mais il mange avec nous aux repas et est quelques fois avec nous dans la salle commune. Dans ces moments, je dois supporter leurs regards, leurs baisers, leurs mots d'amour sans rien dire.

Comment j'en suis arrivée à aimer ce garçon que je ne pouvais pas voir ? Je ne sais pas. Au début, lorsque je les voyais ensembles, lui et ma meilleure amie, ça m'énervait. Je mettais ça sur le fait que je pensais qu'elle méritait mieux que ce coureur de jupon. Puis, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce n'était pas ça. Lorsque je les vois, les seules choses que j'ai envi de faire c'est de les séparer et de me mettre à la place de ma meilleure amie pour recevoir les regards, les baisers, les caresses de ce garçon tant convoité.

Lui, il ne me voit plus. C'est à peine si j'ai droit à un bonjour le matin. Il donne tout à sa petite amie. Le monde est injuste. Il faut que je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon au moment où celui-ci cesse de s'intéresser à moi.

En fait, depuis sept mois, je suis une hypocrite. Oui, il n'y a que ce mot pour me qualifier et encore, je suis gentille en disant ça. Il faudrait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Lorsqu'ils se sont mis à sortir ensemble, j'ai dit que j'étais heureuse pour eux avec un grand sourire. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire que vous savez faux mais que les autres voit comme un sourire normal. Un sourire d'hypocrite. Dès qu'on est tous les trois ensembles, j'ai ce sourire sur le visage. Dès que je me retrouve seule, il disparaît instantanément. Je ne me supporte plus. Lorsque je me regarde dans une glace, je ne vois que cette fille qui ment à sa meilleure amie.

Rien n'a changé entre nous. En tout cas pour elle. On continue à se parler, comme avant. De mon côté, lorsqu'elle me parle de son petit ami, je lui montre mon sourire et la conseille, tout en espérant qu'elle se fera quitter le plus vite possible. Elle, elle ne remarque rien et pense que je suis réellement heureuse pour elle.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on parle du loup. Elle vient de rentrer. Elle est en larmes et m'explique qu'elle est de nouveau célibataire. Je ne suis qu'une pétasse. Pendant qu'elle pleure dans mes bras et que j'affiche mon visage le plus triste tout en lui disant qu'elle en trouvera un autre et qu'il fait une grosse erreur, je me dis que c'est génial, que mes rêves sont enfin devenus réalité.

On ne peut pas faire plus hypocrite que ça. Elle est partie se coucher et voilà qu'il s'avance vers moi. Mon cœur accélère. Il m'avoue qu'il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et qu'il n'aurait jamais du sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Il m'annonce qu'il n'aime que moi et qu'il avait voulu me rendre jalouse en sortant avec elle. Son plan avait très bien marché. Mais moi, hypocrite que je suis, je n'avais rien dit. Je ne sais plus comment, mais on s'est embrassé. Je n'ai aucune pensée pour ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis qu'une connasse.

Aujourd'hui, si je devais résumer ma vie, je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire : merveilleuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

C'est la question qui me revient en tête à chaque instant. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec sa meilleure amie ? Je n'en sais rien… C'est fou ce que l'amour peut vous faire faire. N'empêche que je suis un beau connard. Je sors avec une fille que je n'aime pas pour pouvoir faire réagir sa meilleure amie. Bon, d'accord, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien jouer le rôle de ma petite amie pendant un temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé alors que j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait refuser. Mais elle a accepté.

Tout allait si bien avant que je fasse cette erreur. Enfin bien… Je lui demandais de sortir avec moi, elle me disait non, j'allais voir autre part pour oublier ce refus et je revenais une nouvelle fois. C'était une sorte de rituel. Ou peut-être un duel entre cette fille et moi. Le perdant étant celui qui craque le premier. En demandant à sa meilleure amie de jouer le rôle de petite amie, je suis devenu le perdant.

Elle, elle affiche un grand sourire radieux lorsqu'on est tous les trois. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est contente pour nous. J'ai le cœur brisé. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Sinon elle ne dirait pas ça. Un jour ma « petite amie » arrive et m'annonce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pour elle, ce n'est plus un jeu. Pour moi…

Pour une raison inconnue, je lui dis que moi aussi je l'aime. A ces mots, elle m'a fait le plus beau de ses sourires. Et moi, je me suis maudit de faire ça. Je suis le plus grand connard que l'univers ait porté. Je continue de sortir avec elle. On se sourit, on s'embrasse, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et moi, je me donne des claques de la tromper comme je le fais. Comment peut-on jouer comme ça avec les sentiments de quelqu'un ?

D'accord, je me fichais éperdument de ce que ressentaient les autres filles avec qui je sortais. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est la meilleure amie de la fille dont je suis amoureux. Et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je l'aime bien. Mais dès que je l'embrasse, que je la touche, que je lui dis ces trois mots que je déteste prononcer pour elle, je pense à sa meilleure amie qui sait à peine que j'existe.

C'est ignoble et sans cœur de penser ça, mais elle est une sorte d'accessoire. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux ! Elle n'est pas sa meilleure amie. Je l'avais tellement fait rire dans le train, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Puis, on s'est perdu de vue quelques temps. Quelques temps qui ont suffit à me transformer en salop. Je me déteste.

Il vaut mieux que j'en finisse tout de suite. Elle ne mérite pas de sortir avec un type comme moi. Elle devrait sortir avec un mec qui l'aime vraiment. Pas avec moi qui joue avec ses sentiments. Je pourrais alors de nouveau me regarder dans la glace sans avoir envi de vomir.

Mes amis ont bien remarqué que ça ne va pas très fort pour moi en ce moment. Je parais soucieux et malheureux. Aussi, en leur présence, je mets le masque de la bonne humeur. Je leur dis que je vais bien et fais croire à tout le monde que ma vie est géniale. Ma vie est pourrie.

Ça y est. Je l'ai fait. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de la voir pleurer, mais je l'ai quittée. Je le devais. Plus j'aurais attendu et plus cela aurait été difficile pour elle. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Cette question reste sans réponse. Non seulement je fais souffrir un fille très gentille, mais en plus, je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je voulais.

Au moins maintenant je me sens mieux, comme libéré d'un poids qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Il faut que j'aille lui parler à _elle_. Elle est entrain de parler avec celle dont je viens de biser le cœur. Quel con j'ai été. Ça y est, elle est toute seule. Je m'avance vers elle et lui explique tout. Pourquoi je suis sorti avec sa meilleure amie, pourquoi je l'ai quittée et tout ce que je ressens. Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, elle m'embrasse. J'ai une furtive pensée pour celle avec qui j'ai passé sept mois de ma vie. Cette pensée a vite fait de s'envoler. Quel enfoiré je suis.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Peut-être parce que je savais tout au fond de moi-même que ce sourire était faux.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Notes de l'auteur :_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette…heu…trilogie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que cette histoire en générale vous a plu également. Merci aux différents reviewers : **Enola Addams**, **malilite**, **Saki**, **lou35,** **laura, Catherine Broke **et tous ceux qui laisseront un petit mot suite à ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

--

Je la déteste, je la hais, j'ai envi qu'elle disparaisse.

Tout avait si bien commencé. Je m'étais assise à côté d'elle en cours et on s'était immédiatement entendues. Lorsque j'avais un souci, c'est elle que j'allais voir et inversement. Puis, un garçon s'est mis à lui tourner autour. C'était l'un des plus beau mec de l'école et elle refusait de sortir avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je n'arrêtais pas de me moquer d'elle. Gentiment bien sur !

Ce garçon a dû sortir avec une bonne partie des filles de l'école étant donné que dès qu'elle refusait, il allait en voir une autre. Secrètement je me disais que j'aimerais bien sortir avec lui. Pas parce que je l'aimais, mais simplement pour voir ce que cela faisait d'être la petite amis d'un mec comme lui, être sur le devant de la scène rien qu'une fois dans ma vie... Je savais bien que ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait, que c'était _elle_. Et un beau jour, vers la fin de notre sixième année, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il a posé quelques conditions, mais cela me convenait.

On était si bien ensemble. En me demandant de sortir avec lui, c'était uniquement pour la rendre jalouse. Je le savais, il m'avait prévenue. Les seules choses que j'avais à faire, c'était de rester avec lui, de lui dire des mots doux et de l'embrasser. C'était simple à faire. Se faire embrasser par un mec comme lui, c'est le rêve ! On était bien. J'étais bien, tellement bien…

J'aurais dû me méfier. Je savais que je ne faisais que jouer un rôle. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il fallait s'y attendre, il a tout pour lui. Il est beau, drôle, intelligent, il t'écoute parler, il te répond… Ma meilleur amie doit avoir un grain pour ne pas vouloir sortir avec lui ! En tout cas, elle loupe quelque chose !

Pendant un moment, j'ai espéré que c'était pareil pour lui. J'ai attendu qu'il me fasse sa déclaration. Mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. Aussi, je me suis jetée à l'eau, prête à essuyer un rejet. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je lui ai dit tout ce que je ressentais. Il m'a répondu qu'il m'aimait également. Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je décrivais mon bonheur à ma meilleure amie. Je lui disais à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'étais bien avec lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire son éloge. Elle, elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle disait qu'elle était très heureuse pour moi que j'ai trouvé un garçon qui m'aille. Je faisais tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le supporter. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Depuis qu'il a arrêté de lui courir après, j'ai tout de même l'impression que quelque chose a changé en elle.

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Cela faisait un peu moins de sept mois qu'on était ensemble, et lui, du jour au lendemain, il m'annonce que c'est fini, sans aucune raison apparente. Le monde s'est écroulé autour de moi. Il s'est payé ma tête ! Il m'a menée par le bout du nez pendant sept mois ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas lui que je déteste. Non. C'est elle, elle qui se dit ma meilleure amie. Comment j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion ? Vous le saurez bientôt.

J'étais effondrée, c'est donc tout naturellement que je lui ai tout racontée. Comment il m'avait quittée, ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où il l'a fait. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, m'a consolée, m'a dit qu'il faisait une grosse erreur et que j'en trouverais un autre. Je pensais qu'elle était vraiment triste pour moi.

Je n'avais qu'elle à qui dire tous mes malheurs. Elle… elle a tout gâché. Après lui avoir parlée, je suis montée. Ne supportant pas d'être seule, et voulant encore parler un peu, je suis redescendue et je les ai vus. Ils s'embrassaient follement sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Tout le monde pouvait ressentir leur amour. Dès ce moment, je l'ai détestée.

Elle disait qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. Elle disait qu'elle était triste pour moi. Elle disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle mentait du début à la fin. Et moi, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je me suis faite avoir comme une conne que je suis.

Je la déteste, je la hais, j'ai envi qu'elle disparaisse. Je lui ai dit. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle a trouvé son grand amour, qui avant était le mien. Aujourd'hui on ne se parle plus et je continue de la détester tout en me disant que c'est elle qui récolte toute l'attention de ce garçon que je continue d'aimer…

Je la déteste, je la hais, j'ai envi qu'elle disparaisse. Non, en fait, je la déteste elle, je le déteste lui et je déteste leur amour.


End file.
